


Iron Man

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Alea Carter never got directly involved with Tony During his time in Afghanistan nor directly after. That doesn't mean that she did not want to. Though she distracted herself by watching her nephew.AKA: Iron Man One From Alea Carter's point of view.





	1. February 15, 2009

In 2009, while Alea was at the Parker house the news came on. It announced the disappearance and the presumed death of Tony Stark. 

Alea looked down at Peter, who was asleep on the couch. She hoped that Tony was still alive, that Peter wasn't an orphan. One of these days, once Tony got his act together she would tell Tony of Peter. 

She wanted to leave but wouldn't leave Peter alone in the apartment. When she heard the door open. She turned around to see Ben.

"Hey, Ben. Peter's asleep right now. I need to check on something." Alea stood and walked over to her bag on the kitchen table.

"That's fine. Thanks for watching him." Ben walked over to the couch.

Alea gathered up her stuff before leaving. She slid on her leather jacket before tossing her backpack on. She grabbed her purple motorcycle helmet before hurrying out of the building and to her motorcycle parked on the street. It was a purple Kawasaki motorbike with a kids seat on the back. She slid the helmet on and tossed her leg over the side. 

She looked up at the apartment before starting the engine. 'I need to get to SHIELD,' was the single thought going through her head. When she merged with traffic she was already going over ten above the speed limit. She made it back to the New York base in record time.

She parked her bike at the bottom of the parking garage before running to Fury's office. She hadn't noticed that she still had her helmet on.

When she got there she saw Coulson. He was standing outside and seemed to be waiting on something.

"Carter, are you alright?" Coulson tried to stop Alea from forcing the door open. When he noticed that even with all of her weight on the door he stopped. The door wouldn't budge even then. Fury's office was in lockdown.

"Have you seen the news, Phil?" Alea let go of the door and slid down the wall.

"Of course I have, Carter. Anthony Stark is missing…" Coulson trailed off. He knew her actual last name. He'd known it for most of his SHIELD career, Stark. He knew that she was related to Anthony Stark.

Coulson sat down next to her before whispering, "You want to find your brother don't you, Alea?"

Alea nodded. She pulled Coulson to hug her. For the first time that she ever noticed she was crying. She had been since she slid down the wall.

Coulson unhooked her helmet strap before pulling it off. Alea's face was a mess. Tears running down from already red eyes. Coulson wondered how she even made it here on her bike.

"Alea you can't just go running in there to try and get Fury to approve a mission. Not if you don't want him to know. Do you?" Coulson rubbed Alea's back as she cried.

"I don't, but I want to know that Ed's safe…" Alea's voice was watery. 

"I'll request the case then. Stark's part of the Avengers Initiative. Fury should want him back because of that." Coulson stood and knocked on the door. When it opened he went inside.

Alea thought back to Peter who looked so much like Tony had at that age. She wondered if the two would ever get to meet. She hoped that they would. That if meeting Peter would help him clean up his act.

When Coulson came back out his face was impassive. He shut the door before turning to Alea.

"He said and I quote, 'You know we have Homeland in our name for a reason right? You, Carter, Romanoff, and Barton are staying here.' Sorry, Alea." Coulson held his hand out to her. She took it and he hauled her to her feet.

Once Alea was standing she picked up her helmet. "Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow Coulson." Alea left the building and headed back to the Parker's apartment.

Once she was she opened the door and was attacked by Peter. "Aunt Alea, why did you leave?" 

Alea picked him up as she put her helmet on the counter. "I had to go check up on something. It's alright now." She carried him over to the couch and deposited him on it.

Alea smiled down at the seven-year-old. He smiled back at her. "Is everything alright? Are you going to be gone again?"

"No, I won't be leaving anytime soon. Do you remember me telling you about the man who is very very smart?" Alea sat next to Peter. 

He climbed into her lap. "Tony Stark. What about him?" His eyes were curious. Alea could see at that moment the same questioning look that Ed used to give her.

"He's gone missing. The people I work for aren't looking for him. It makes me both mad and sad." Alea started to rub her hand through Peter's head.

"Why?"

"Because it would be sad for the world to lose such a brilliant person. He hasn't done nearly what he could with that brain of his."

"Let's hope he returns." Peter laid his head on her chest.

"Yes, lets."


	2. May 3, 2009

It was around three months later when the news came on and announced something that Alea was waiting for. Alea had been with Peter who had been watching Let’s Make a Deal on CBS. The live newscast had premeditated it which caused the boy to complain.

"Peter if they are interrupting then there must have been something going on that they want us to know about." Alea walks from the small kitchen to look at the TV.

As she reads the headline, Tony Stark Is Alive, her brain had problems comprehending it.

Then the news switched to a live press conference. There sat her brother. He looked like he'd been through a beating, but was healing. He was leaned against the podium.

**"Stark Industries will stop making weapons effective immediately."**

There were surprised murmurs at that. Alea knew that Tony was getting his act together. Whatever happened in Afghanistan changed him for the better. Alea watched as Staine looked a little constipated. He hated the fact that Tony had just announced that.

Soon the TV switched back to Let’s Make a Deal. Alea stood and made her way back to the kitchen. She pulled out her smartphone. When she woke it up there were ten new texts and two missed calls. All of them were from Coulson.

Alea unlocked her phone and went to the messaging app. 

_ PC: A, AS was found alive.  _

_ PC: He's wounded, but alive. _

_ PC: A, you got that? _

_ PC: A? You there? They found your brother. _

_ PC: A, I'm getting worried. _

_ PC: Alea pick up your damn phone. _

_ PC: I'm about to send C to you. _

_ PC: C will be there in ten minutes. _

_ PC: C got lost. The idiot. _

_ PC: I'm about to send N if you don't respond. _

_ Me: Sorry, I was watching the press conference with P. No, need to send N. _

_ PC: Good. F is keeping a close eye on S for now. He wants to know how S got free. He'd been held by the 10Rs. _

_ Me: What? Alright then. Tell me if you need anything. If not I'm going to get back to watching P. _

_ PC: Nope. Go watch your nephew. _

Alea looked up from her phone to see Peter looking up at her. "What is it, Peter?" She places her phone on the counter.

"I want to go get ice cream."

"Alright, let's go." Alea grabs her bag. She leads Peter out of the apartment. She knew that something would come out of Fury interrogating Edward, but she'd worry about that at a later date. Right now she had a seven-year-old to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Let’s Make a Deal didn’t start up until October of 2009, but I have no recollection of the Soap Opera that actually would come on….. I also don’t know the other channels shows.


	3. November 25, 2009

What woke Alea Cater early on the twenty-fifth of November was ber phone going off. She rolled over and answered it.

"Carter."

**"Alea have you seen the news yet?"** It was Coulson. Alea was immediately wide awake.

"No, I've been asleep. What's going on?" Alea stats to get out of bed but is stopped by Peter grabbing her shirt and not letting go. So she settled back into her bed and moved her free hand to rub at Peter's head.

**"Stark got himself into a battle with Stane. Do you know how we'd used the weird flying thing to find him in the desert? Well apparently Stark didn't stop at one suit, he'd made another. Anyway, Stark's alright, and he is Iron Man as the news is calling him."**

"Makes sense. You are talking about the man who found out his business partner was selling weapons to the enemy. Thanks for telling me. Is there going to be an official statement?" Alea kept quiet not wanting to wake Peter.

**"Yes. I hope he keeps to what we tell him. Though Ms. Potts seems to think that we will have an issue there."**

"Probably, anyway I want to get back to sleep and I'm sure you want to."

**"Yes, the press conference should be some time within the next twenty-four hours. Goodbye."**

"Bye, Phil." Alea hung up her phone and placed it back on the bedside table. She settled back into the bed. She manipulated Peter until he was lying with his head over her heart. She was glad that Peter hadn't woken up because he'd already been up late because of a nightmare.

She fell back asleep quickly glad that her brother was alright.

* * *

When Alea woke up again the sun was shining through her bedroom window. Peter made gurgling noises as he woke up. Alea sat up and pulled Peter to sit up as well.

"Peter, what do you want for breakfast?" Alea asked as the boy woke up.

"Pancakes," Peter mumbled. Alea laughed and picked him up and put him on the floor. Peter ran off to his bedroom to get dressed. Alea heard him run into the doorframe before he yelled, "I'm alright!"

Alea was always surprised at the boy's clumsiness. He'd been to her apartment once a month since his parents' deaths and he still ran into the doors and doorframes. She shook her head and got out of bed herself. She quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans before heading to the kitchen. 

As she made her way past Peter's room she heard Peter playing with his lego. "Peter you better be dressed by the time breakfast is ready!"

"I will!" 

Alea nodded and continued down the hall. She turned on the TV and flipped it over to CBS. Then, she went into the kitchen and pulled out the griddle. After that, she got the pancake mix ready and started on them. She made two for Peter and three for herself before turning the griddle off.

"Peter, breakfast is ready!" Alea yelled.

"Coming!" She heard Peter trip over something before he got back up and started running again. He appeared a few moments later. He climbed up into the chair that he normally sat in. Alea sat the plate and a butter knife and fork down in front of him before heading back to the fridge and opening it.

“What do you want to drink?”

“Apple Juice!”

Alea nodded and pulled out the gallon of apple juice. She then moved to the cabinet and pulled down two plastic glasses. One had the SHIELD logo on it and the other covered in science and math equations. The science one she filled just a little over halfway. The other she filled to the top. She placed the science one in front of Peter and the other at her chair. She then grabbed her plate of pancakes, a fork, and a knife before sitting down.

They started to eat. The only thing coming from the TV was the weather, but it would soon change to breaking news and Alea looked over at the TV. When it did so there was shaky camera footage of a man in a red and gold full body metal suit. The headline read Man of Iron Saves Stark Industries.

Alea watched the captions as she ate, but there wasn't anything other than them speculating who Iron Man was. Little about the facts other than that the Arc Reactor had exploded the night before.

Once Peter was done he took his plate and put it in the sink before going over to the TV. He grabbed the remote and unmuted the TV. He didn't change the channel though too enamored with Iron Man. She moved and sat on the couch behind were Peter was sitting on the floor.

Alea knew that she would get the full event from Coulson's report and just paid attention to the facts for now. She was glad that Stane was no longer an influence in Tony's life. 

After the news went off Peter went and grabbed his white DS Lite. He sat down next to her and booted up Pokemon Heart Gold. She watched the TV until about noon before getting up and working on lunch.

Once that was done she called Peter over to eat and they ate lunch like they had eaten breakfast. Though Peter talked a ton more. Alea listened and gave appropriate answers when prompted. Once that was done Alea went to grab her laptop before going to her desk in the living room. Peter went to his room and pulled his lego out into the living room.

Soon the TV flipped over to a breaking news story. Alea looked over at it. This headline was, ‘Stark to Make an Official Statement on the Incident Last Night.’ Alea closed her laptop and paid attention.

**“So, I’m supposed to read these note cards, but I’m not going to.”** Tony tossed a stack of note cards over his shoulder before continuing, **“I am Iron Man.”**

The press conference soon got too chaotic for anything to be heard. Alea turned away from the TV to look at Peter. His face lit up and Alea knew that once Iron Man merchandise hit shelves Peter’s room would be covered in it. 

_‘I’m sorry Ed, but I can’t put Peter in any more danger then he already is. I can’t let you meet your son until after everything calms down.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a DS Lite. I had one. Also Pokemon Heart Gold was the first Pokemon game that I can remember playing. So it holds a special place in my heart. Also, Peter has a heart of gold, get it? Anyway the non marvel fact checking always gets me because I'm like, "I remember getting that when I was such and such age." And it came out just weeks before/after my b-day for that age. So yeah.


End file.
